


Father Son Nap Time

by DontYouHateItWhen



Category: Grandview University
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, faemon baby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontYouHateItWhen/pseuds/DontYouHateItWhen
Summary: Vaughn comes home from a long day and finds the cutest thing.





	Father Son Nap Time

The day had been long. Vaughn wanted nothing more than a nap when he got home. It was a surprise that he made it home safely, with how he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Something caught his eye when he pulled into the driveway: a blue Volkswagen. Their second car. Daeqen must be home. 

Vaughn got out of the car and blinked to the front door. The rain was coming down hard. He had no desire to get wet, unless it was a candlelit bubble bath with his husband in his lap. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he could ask Daeqen about that, imply a little more.

The house was silent and dark when he walked in. Daeqen nor nanny was there to greet him. Well, the nanny had probably been paid and sent home if Daeqen was here. He checked the living room, the kitchen, the study, the bathroom, the laundry room, and the nursery. None yielded results. The only place left was the upstairs bedroom.

He tiptoed up the steps, listening intently. Still and silent. As quiet as a mouse, he cracked the door open. He stopped to listen again. Light snoring. It was Daeqen -- unless a stranger had broken in to sleep in their bed, like Goldilocks. He smiled bitterly at the thought. He had always thought that Goldilocks was the stupidest fairytale. 

He shook the thought from his head and opened the door fully. His husband was fast asleep, lying on his back. He was on top of the blankets, only in his boxers and a t-shirt that was three sizes too big. Tucked under his chin was a small infant of only four months. The baby was suckling on a green pacifier. Somehow Daeqen appeared unbothered by the nibs of horns digging into his chin.

Vaughn smiled at the sight. How had he been lucky enough to have these two? He shrugged off his coat and swapped his shirt and slacks for pajamas bottoms. He didn't bother with a new top. His movements were slow as he climbed onto the bed with them. When Daeqen's brow furrowed, he paused. At the twitch of the baby's ear, he held his breath. Both remained asleep. He curled up next to Daeqen, wrapping his tail around his leg.

The faerie opened his eyes only when Vaughn wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked up at him and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “You're home.”  
The baby resting on his chest opened his eyes as well. The pacifier dropped from his mouth so he could grin and babble at his daddy. 

“You two are too cute,” Vaughn whispered. He kissed Daeqen, lingering for only a moment. It felt like forever. Then he leaned down to kiss the quarter demon's cheek. The baby laughed and reached up.

“Did my two handsome men have a good day?” Vaughn smiled at them.

Daeqen nodded and covered his mouth as he yawned. “Jan was good, or so I’m told.”

“What are you doing home early?”

Daeqen's face flushed. “I, um, I persuaded my boss to let me off early.”

Vaughn frowned. “You sure that's not going to get you fired?”

“I made sure.” Daeqen assured. He wrapped his arms around the baby as he sat up and slid off the bed. “I'm always careful.”

Vaughn watched them leave with loving eyes -- his gaze lingering on Daeqen's butt a little too long. This was perfection. A handsome husband and a gorgeous son were. Things he thought he could only dream about.


End file.
